Nightmoth
❝ This is your inspection, not mine ❞ — Nightmoth to Lynxclaw, who is getting their check up. Nightmoth is a short, plump tom with black thin fur. He has a pair soft amber eyes. The tom's tail is very silky ,compared to the rest of his body, and long. He wears a crown made from golden rod flowers. He is often seen as witty, sarcastic, and cranky. 'Appearance' Heritage: tbt Description: Nightmoth is a short, plump tom with black thin fur. He has a pair soft amber eyes. The tom's tail is very silky ,compared to the rest of his body, and long. He wears a flowercrown made from golderod. His underbelly is a warm white. Palette: : = Base ( #393742) : = Eyes (#F4BC1C) : = Inner Ears (#C9A79A) : = Nose (#C9A79A) : = Tongue (#C9A79A : = Pawpads (#C9A79A) : = Items/Accessories (#FFFFFF) Voice: Nightmoth has a clear silvery, but soft spoken voice. Scent: He smells heavy of herbs and the dirt of ShadowClan's marshes. Gait: Nightmoth walks averagly, a little bit slowed and clumsy due to his weight 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Witty -' He has the clever eye of a fox. Genuinely he shows his lighter "snarky humor" to young felines his age hoping to charm them. Often this skill is needed to give an injured cat relief. * '''+ Perceptive -''' This is a very good trait for someone of his practice. He must be careful. His job is not only to check the physical injuries but the mental injuries as welll. Being able to tell what is wrong with a feline is key. * '''+ Playful -''' Nightmoth tends to be immature and optimistic, depending on his mood. Sliding in a joke or two in the most serious of moments. Sometimes the tom acts oblivious to his duties to get a gist out of injured or sick cats. His jokes are never dark or downing however, just simple teases encouraging a feline to do better. At least that what he intends. Due to not always being the best mood, Nightmoth's mischievous attitude is rare. * '''+ Protective -''' He's more so a guardian to his herbs and his patients. He comes off as very nurturing in a gentle way. Nightmoth is often known to vow to an injured cat's safety. Despite this his cowardice would get in the way. He is know brave cat but his heart is in the right place. His herbs and his patients seem to kept in a priority explainable to most cats. * '''+ Romantic -''' He's the Romeo to almost everyone. He's no knight in shinning armor to rescue his prince or princess but he is the local pastor that nobody would mind tinkering with. Or at least that how he sees it. Nightmoth himself is very flirtatious around cats he takes a liking to. Even in the most serious moods Nightmoth can't seem to help himself by taking a shot with Cupid's Bow. He tends to be a hopeless romantic. '' * '± Knowledgeable --''' Nightmoth is a handy brainiac. His memory is rather extensive of that of an average feline. It helps him keep stock of his herbs and remember important dates for other felines. Keeping mental notes in his mind, Nightmoth is a walking catalog. However he finds no joy in what he knows. He perhaps lives a more melancholy moment thinking back to what he knows. * '''± Sarcastic - ' Sassy, this feline is. He snaps perhaps at this most annoying ticks even though they can't understand him. Nightmoth takes advantage of those ignorant cats who simply do not understand his witty charm. This may cause him to come off as arrogant and pumpus, but it is only a sign of bitter humor. * '± Prideful - ' Nightmoth's biggest flaw is his pride. He lets it get in the way of everything. He takes a compliment to his craft as a worshiper's praise. Even so the sensitive cat lets his pride be a boost of self-esteem. He often leads to a positive view as a medicine cat. As much as he brags, he is not bad at his job nor is he an amateur. All though he is not the best like he perceives to be, Nightmoth is gifted. However his hubris does not cut short at other's demeaning comments. His opinions simply grow to facts. One day, this pride may harm more cats than it help himself * '− Cranky -''' The tom is bothered by little things. Leafs falling on his clean pelt, the annoying chatter of early young warriors, and the simple sounds of the creaking tree that wake him up. All of these minor things seem to throw off the tom's overall mood. Nightmoth lets them effect him in all and makes him come off as rude. He simply lets his bad morning mood get the best of him. * '''− Perverted -''' The normally innocent looking tom wouldn't seem to have a lustful agenda, but he does. Sometimes if he takes interest in cat he will persistently flirt until they leave his presence. Perhaps he thinks of himself as very handsome, so why not swing a try at a handsome tom or beautiful molly. * '''− Impatient -''' Nightmoth can't sit still. Unless he's napping or eating, he likes to get what he wants when he wants it. Often he throws tantrums if he doesn't get his way immediately. As Nightmoth approaches his prime he tries to keep this to a minimum. He simply can't help becoming a little heated when something isn't presented to him right away. This is especially true when herbs are expected to be delivered to him. * '''− Sensitive -''' If his pride in a situation were to grow to where it was his only armor, Nightmoth is more tender than ever. His sensitivity goes overboard. * '''− Immature -''' .... '''Likes *Flora **He has had a fondness of flora since he opened his eyes. As a kit he would always bring it to his brother and decorates his pelt with flowers. The leaf crown on his head is always there to symbolize his love for plants *Mischief **As long as it isn't targeted at him Nightmoth likes to get into trouble. Perhaps he likes to see other's angry or flustered, it gives him the reminder that he's not the only hot-tempered feline in the world. 'Dislikes' *Rain **He's never been fond of rain. He retreats to his den when puddles form and comes out when the wet stuff as dried. Nightmoth has always felt as the rain is a threat to his pretty face. *Talkative Cats **Nightmoth is a recognizable introvert who enjoys the quiet and being alone. Often times he'll show this in his cranky attitude by yelling at kittens who dare explore his lair. However he seems to have more beef with talkative felines than ever. On the contrary, Nightmoth's definition of talkative can be exaggerated to a feline speaking an extra word. 'Goals' *Being the best Medicine Cat **His goal to be the best is rather minute due to the fact of him knowing that him being such a gifted and well known medicine cat is minute. His skills are still yet to be perfected. He's never lost a feline before in his practice when it is not expected, but he's never healed the blind either. Perhaps its hopeless, but its still a dream. *""Seducing"" a Mate **Perhaps he lets his mind drift to his heart way to much. He yearns something to love more than anything. Of course he has his brother, but he could never love him more beyond being a friend. Of course all of this goal is connected to sexual desire, but its hard not to blame him for wanting a lover. 'Fears' *Hatred **If his exile wasn't enough Nightmoth couldn't bare for anymore cats to frown upon him. This fear of being hated has often caused him to be a people-pleaser in the past. He tries his best to uphold his reputation in ShadowClan the best he can. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Flickerkit, Craneflight, Fallowfern Age Range: 0-6 moons *He was born into a world of cold staring eyes. His ashamed mother wheezed over him and his brother. At this time his eyes were a soft skyblue and the kitten could hardly grasp the familiarity of his mother. *Fallowfern starts to mother kittens. *Nightkit is bullied for his now amber eyes and shadows with his brother. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 7-?? moons *Nightpaw is assigned a mentor *Nightpaw becomes rather dependent on Flickerpaw for protection. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: WindClan, ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-32 moons *Nightmoth and Flickerheart gain their full names *They are banished. *Coalstar adopts Nightmoth and Flickerheart into the clan. *Nightmoth becomes mates with Badgerstripe. *Nightmoth leaves to become a kittypet. *He comes back to become mates with Honeytail. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= What is their beef with us? We did nothing to them! *Nightmoth is angry* ---- :Sunpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Hates/⦁⦁⦁0% ::"What's a cat to do when everyone looks down on them? Curl up in shame! Not me! But what's wrong with defending your clan's pride? EVERYTHING TO THEM! And how dare a child, even speak to me in such a way! At such a serious time!" :*Nightmoth looks as if he's about to cry.* :Wiltedpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Respects/⦁/10% ::"..." :*His silence seems to be prominant.* :Dovesong/Medicine Cat/Respects/⦁/10% ::"..." :*Nightmoth shrugs.* |-|WindClan= Ah, WindClan was my birthclan. If only I could go back and show them what they were missing! I bet those cats regret exiling me and my brother!*Nightmoth smiles a little*... ---- :Finchcreek/Medicine Cat/Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% "She's such a cute replacement! I'm so glad she cares about me" :*Nightmoth purrs and smiles in admiration* Tortoisepaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Relation to/⦁⦁/5% ::"I appreciate him coming to ShadowClan to see everyone's thoughts. He didn't come to tear me to shreds at least!" :*Nightmoth's face is neutral* :Craneflight(NPC)/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss her, best if I move on." :*Nightmoth shrugs* |-|ShadowClan= Its so much better in ShadowClan, nobody judges you for your eyes and I know longer have to shut them. No more bullies, no more worries. Perhaps I have still less a liking to the lack of plump rabbits I received as a kit, but if I'm lucky a rabbit will wander into ShadowClan's territory and right between my paws! ---- :Flickerheart/Warrior/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"As much as I love my brother, I believe he's found more care for another cat," :*Nightmoth looks down at his paws in worry* :Coalstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I don't think I could ever thank Coalstar enough for letting me and my brother join ShadowClan, but I messed up. I'm not sure if she has forgiven me for what I've said. I-I'll just avoid her for now..." :*Nightmoth looks embrassed* :Badgerstripe/Warrior/Lover/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I love him so!" :*Nightmoth's smile seems a little forced, but mostly geniune* :Honeytail/Medicine Cat/Lover/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"She's so pretty and sweet!" :*The tom looks very love struck over her* :Tansypaw/Apprentice/Student/⦁/50% ::"I think she'll make a fine medicine cat. She's already showed so much concern for me, how sweet!" :*Nightmoth yawns, bored of talking about his apprentice.* :Ashenbrook/Warrior/Knows of/⦁⦁/25% ::"..." :*Nightmoth looks agitated.* :Crowstep/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He tried to interrogate me about the mooncave meeting. I don't blame him but I never want to talk about what happened again. I want to forget." :*Nightmoth looks down at his paws and sighs* :Lynxclaw/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"That cat sure does like to pry." :*Nightmoth roles his eyes* :Willowthrush/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"As much as she is a medicine cat I really cannot except the fact we sleep in the same den. She's such a drama queen. She can't even commit to pulling a thorn out of a medicine cat's paw!" :*Nightmoth groans in anger* :Webstrike/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/50% ::"Haha, Wolfheart and him are gay." :*Nightmoth shrugs* :Duskfall/Warriors/Crush/⦁⦁/60% ::"Such a cute she-cat! She didn't seem to get my gist when I gave her flowers. I guess there are plenty of more cats in the forest as well as flowers." :*Nightmoth sighs, his gaze aloof* :Snakespots/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/55% ::"Y'know, ShadowClan may not have the best prey but they sure have the best cats. She's a helpful cutie alright!" :*Nightmoth is flustered* :Wolfheart/Warrior/Friend/⦁/50% ::"He's kind but he's not the best cat." :*The medicine cat smiles lightly.* :Darkfrost/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁/40% ::"We got off on bad terms, but he's nice enough to care about me!" :*Nightmoth smiles* :Marigoldkit/Kit/Niece/⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"Seems like a nice kid!" :*Nightmoth shrugs* :Ospreykit/Kit/Little Sister/⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Such a sweet heart to me, I bet it she gets it from her momma!" :*The tom purrs* :Snakekit/Kit/Niece/⦁⦁ ::"..." :*He shrugs* |-|RiverClan= "I have mixed feelings about this clan, but they treat their guests so well. I find their culture very admirable!" ---- :Stormeye/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁/10% ::"..." :*Nightmoth rolls his eyes* :Palepaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/5% ::"Just another brat trying to make me look like a fool." :*Nightmoth groans* :Minnowripple/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance /⦁/30% ::"He's such a kind cat! He sure knows how to a treat a visitor. I feel bad for the guy. RiverClan isn't as peaceful as I would've imagined. So maybe I can visit again one day!" :*The little tom smiles* :Nectarstar/Leader/Acquaintance /⦁/50% ::"She reminds me of Coalstar. Motherly and so assertive! She gave us fish, what a lovely molly!" :*He lets out a content purr* |-|SkyClan= I don't know too much about SkyClan. Aren't they the cats that live in the trees. How strange. I can't really say much sincce my nest is in a tree, but I never sleep there. :Ryewhisker/Medicine Cat/Relation to/⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"He kept involving me in the argument, like I started it!" :*Nightmoth has nothing much to say.* '' |-|Outside the Clans= ''"..." ---- :Sparky(NPC)/Rogue/Father/⦁/0% ::"I had a father, but who was he? I'd never know." :*Nightmoth sighs* 'Trivia' *Nightmoth has mild scopophobia, when in a particular position he would like to be out of and being stared at tends not to be a good mix for him. *He is an unlikely mix of WindClan and loner blood, no ShadowClan at all. *Nightmoth is a bossy fellow. Often he feels as if the medicine cat duty is to be everyone's adviser. *Tropes **Would hit a girl: The medicine cat has a tendancy to be brutal. He believes in gender equality of course, he'd do the same thing to a tom-cat. That is as long as they are just as dainty as him. He wouldn't hurt anyone bigger or more muscular. **Fatal Flaw: Nightmoth's pride may or may not get him killed. Perhaps his hubris may too much for a cat who determines the fate of the wounded. *Nightmoth is rather out of shape, he often could pass with a build similar to a kittypets. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:The_truth.png|By: Yinmorii, lines by NohrianKitsune File:Hngg.png|By:Yinmorii IMG 1809.PNG|By: NohrianKitsune the stars whispered secrets to me.png|By Yinmorii protect them.png|by Yinmorii Night squared.png|by Yinmorii Nightmoth.png|by Yinmorii milk and honey.png|By Yinmorii daze.png|by Yinmorii 2_by_bear_crazy-dc6q7ky.png|by by BearCrazy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Yinmorii Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat